


Ghosts in the Machines

by flowerthief (spearmintcrows)



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Multi, Thriller, new powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3311714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spearmintcrows/pseuds/flowerthief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once liberated during a S.H.I.E.L.D. sting, Micah Amari must find a foothold in a world she's become desensitized to. Once a healer used to break others, she struggles with her new autonomy. She finds similar ghosts in Bucky Barnes, who has just taken on the Captain America mantle. Now she must figure out who she is and isn't before she becomes S.H.I.E.L.D.'s latest Armageddon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Doctor's Orders

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Chapters will get longer, and more likely than not, there will be at least one major time skip ! First time writing for a few of these characters, so constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated ! C: Hope you’re all having rad days .

I was lightheaded, but I’d never felt so heavy.

My bones weighed me down—my skin, my limbs, even my bruises were a burden.

I slid down the cell wall, and slowly to the floor, until my hair was a dark mast beneath me and the cold cement cut through the pervasive ache.

_Mend their bones or mend your own._

The sentence curled around me, and I could almost taste it through the crimson slick of iron.

I messed up, I knew it now. Complacency had been slowly killing me, and I’d opted for heroics to take me in one go. Except I’d been wrong. Funny, I was blinder back when I could see through both eyes.

There was shouting, then, as my vision grew thin around the edges. I dragged my fingertips across my face, drew halfhearted circles around my eyes. My vision cleared steadily, and my focus grew almost too sharp. I let my hands fall, the backs of them smacking against the hard floor, gold on grey. I braced myself as the door burst open and the pounding of boots and the scrape of metal consumed me.

“We’ve got another one!” A coarse voice shouted back, back to the parade of men with guns pointed all around, ready to loose lead confetti. I stared blankly up at the figure looming over me, trying to pinpoint what wasn’t quite right. His arm. His arm glinted in the light.

He bent, and I tensed, swallowing and wishing for the seven hundred and thirty fourth time that I’d said no.

“Hey. Hey, you’re safe now.” His features didn’t scream ‘bedside manner’—all carved lines, too rough to be very pretty. His mouth quirked. It looked like it entertained smirks more than smiles. He glanced back at his men, making a decision. “I’m gonna move you, ok? We’re going to take you someplace safe, someplace with a doctor.”

I smiled wanly, turning away so that the purple and blue of my cheek could find consolation in the chill plane beneath me. “Nowhere’s safe, and I am the doctor.”


	2. Fresh Air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you persephone325 for

I was cocooned in a crinkly silver blanket.

There was a mask on my face, and I forgot oxygen could be this clean. When I tried to rip it off, a staying hand caught me.

“Best to let it be.” A temperate voice, but firm. “The air down there was all kinds of bad news.”

I didn’t have the energy to tell him that it didn’t matter, that I didn’t get sick days. That I didn’t need them. So instead I let my head fall back against the seat, my thoughts slide back into oblivion, having to trust wherever we were going couldn’t be worse than where I’d been.

The next time I was conscious I found myself in a white, white room. I was hooked up to machines. Slowly, I sat up, and determined I was more or less in one piece. I tore the IV out like the loose cannon in an action film, not willing to be rendered immobile. I took in the situation, trying to decide where I was exactly. A med bay, for sure. There were clear cases full of syringes, supplies, and pill bottles locked up with prescription-strength paranoia.

_Mend their bones or mend your own._

My lungs were collapsing like dying stars, burning out their oxygen as my vision narrowed and the ringing of shell casings bouncing off tile filled my ears--

I dug my nails into my skin, finding reality in the crescent slivers of moon they left. I was not that woman sitting in the corner, hugging her knees as she tried to keep out of the way of the blood spatter.

As far as the government was concerned, I was saccharine script on a gravemarker in Kansas.

“You really should have left those in.” It was that same mild-mannered voice from earlier, breaking the quiet where his footsteps didn’t.

“I don’t know what’s in those tubes. So they don’t get to stay.” My voice was rough from sleep and a half-crushed trachea. “I can understand that.” There was something about the lines around his eyes that made me think maybe he did. He took a few more steps into the room and I tensed. He paused, pursing his lips. I was so fatigued, I was becoming transparent. “Look, you don’t have to worry about any trouble from me. I’m just here to make sure you get out of here okay.”

“Do you run this place?”

“No, thank God. I’m—“ He seemed to struggle to label himself. “I’m a doctor.”

“So tell me—why am I the only one here?” There were four empty cots in the room. “To be honest—the people I work with, they’ve got a lot of questions. And you’re the only one in any kind of shape to answer them.”

“They’re dead, aren’t they?”

“A lot of the cell bailed, some are in our custody now.” He said. “And yes, there were casualties.”

“No.” I swallowed. “Good. Fine. Are my cellmates—how many of them survived?”

The Good Doctor shifted his weight.

“You.”

My mouth still tasted like arsenic. “Yeah. Yeah, I thought it might be like that.”


End file.
